


Цветочное печенье

by PierrotSadClown



Category: Original Work
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierrotSadClown/pseuds/PierrotSadClown
Summary: История о некупленной соли, цветах и печенье.
Kudos: 3





	Цветочное печенье

**Author's Note:**

> Апатия всегда проходит, рано или поздно. Главное, чтобы успела пройти до смерти.
> 
> ***
> 
> Посвящаю художницам с плохим настроением и хорошим юмором.

Мать просто попросила её зайти за солью к соседу, потому что просто готовила суп, а отец просто забыл список продуктов дома и в итоге купил всё по памяти. Всё, кроме соли.

Всё начиналось слишком просто.

Она смело постучалась в тёмную дверь своим маленьким кулачком, но никто не ответил. Спустя минуту повторила.

Молчание.

– Здравствуйте! Кто-нибудь есть дома?

Спустя секунд тридцать она услышала, как кто-то идёт, и нервно закусила губу. Если бы этот сосед не ответил, мать была бы недовольна. Точнее более недовольна, чем обычно.

Дверь резко распахнулась и она чуть не упала, скорее от неожиданности, чем от испуга. Из тёмного открывшегося коридора на неё смотрел пожилой человек, он был одет в клетчатую рубашку и брюки, а на кончике носа у него блестели большие очки, вот-вот готовые упасть на пол и разбиться.

Он смотрел на неё уставшими глазами с немым вопросом.

– Здравствуйте? – голос у него был шипящий, как у ведущих на радио. Мать любит включать их старый приёмник, пока готовит, работает или убирается. Точно такой же голос, точь в точь.

– Мама попросила меня зайти к вам за солью. Мы ваши соседи. Не могли бы одолжить?

Он кивнул и, опустив голову вниз, развернулся, ушёл вглубь дома. Она сделала шаг к порогу и прислонилась к двери, заставляя ту жалобно заскрипеть. Прошло пять минут.

За это время ужасный запах забил ей нос, не давая нормально дышать. Что это так пахнет?

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста.

– У вас дома ужасно воняет, вы знаете это?

Дверь захлопнулась.

Суп в тот день получился особенно отвратительным.

Вообще, она думала, что больше никогда не увидит этого человека в своей жизни. Но по иронии судьбы, её желания не учитывались.

Отправили снова после того, как мать принесла что-то домой. Это что-то было прямоугольной формы, к сожалению, разглядеть она не успела. На этот раз ей нужно было передать благодарность в виде домашнего печенья. Её любимого, между прочим!

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста.

В тот день она смогла разглядеть его поближе. Все руки, вплоть до локтей, перепачканы в краске. Вот чем пахло всё это время, краска...

Он маляр? Художник? Хотя ей было как-то всё равно.

– Ваша мать прекрасно готовит.

Звучит как несмешная шутка.

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста.

Но после второй партии печенья и второй таинственной посылки, тут же спрятанной в родительской комнате, он ей улыбнулся. Она криво улыбнулась в ответ.

***

Через месяц этот мужчина пришёл к ним в гости. Непривычно встречаться с ним у собственной двери. К великому счастью, ей разрешили уйти в свою комнату.

Кто знал, во что это ей обойдётся?

***

Она опять стучится к нему в дверь, ей сказали проведать этого странного соседа из-за его проблем со здоровьем. Кажется, она уже может с закрытыми глазами представить каждую трещинку куска дерева, слишком часто видит эту дверь.

Первый раз она проходит в коридор, оглядывает комнаты, точнее закрытые облупившиеся двери и кусок кухни. Ничего такого не было, дом как дом, казалось бы. Но всё было пропитано чем-то слишком спокойным, старым. Всё пропитано прошлым. Старое ужасное радио, чёрно-белые фильмы и блестящие чёрные пластинки, которые так любил её отец.

Она смотрела на блёклые обои, узоры практически стёрлись. Спросила о здоровье, услышала невнятное бормотание. Он ушёл в одну из своих комнат, оставив дверь открытой.

Серое, всё такое серое. Отсюда будто ушла жизнь много лет назад, даже не пообещав вернуться.

Раз говорит, что всё хорошо, то она тоже уйдёт. Нечего ей здесь делать.

***

Однажды она проходит за ним, ей стало скучно на каникулах, все друзья уехали кто куда.

Не знает зачем даже, но идёт, не смотрит по сторонам, только на свои руки. Кожа стала сухой после долгой зимы и ветров, напоминала высохшую почву.

Нужно купить увлажняющий крем.

***

– И что вы делаете?

– Рисую.

– Зачем?

– Потому что люблю цветы.

Ей не совсем был понятен ответ, но она решила промолчать. Просто осматривала комнату, пока её не прогонят или не позовут домой обедать. Или пока не надоест.

Кстати, старик оказался художником.

В этой тишине и удушающем запахе краски находится было странно. Её окружали десятки картин, они захватили каждый сантиметр жилища этого необычного (Господи, когда ты приобрела о нём столь высокое мнение?) человека. Рисунки цветов как домино были сложены во всех углах, у окна, на кровати, на столе, даже весь пол был уставлен ими.

Странно, очень странно.

– Если вы так любите цветы, то почему не выращиваете?

Тонкая кисточка в его руках дрогнула и он вздохнул.

– Я занимался этим раньше, имел цветочный магазин и садик. Но потом проявилась аллергия и мне пришлось всё бросить.

– Ясно.

Очень странный человек.

Хотя ей было его немного жаль, он правда любил цветы. Он и сам чем-то напоминал цветок, как бы это не звучало.

Такой же увядающий?

Она приходила к нему целую неделю и просто смотрела за тем, как он рисует. Поначалу у неё болела голова от всех этих растворов и краски, но позже привыкла. Ей всё равно нечем было заняться, почему бы не потерпеть ради компании?

Потом она стащила со стола матери несколько карандашей и стопку бумаги. Придя с утра, устраивалась поудобнее на табуретке у подоконника, единственный свободный от холстов предмет мебели.

Её действия вряд ли можно было назвать рисованием.

Только копировала, а придумывать что-то своё у неё не получалось, от обиды она даже сломала карандаш и смяла три листа. На её злобное сопение не обратили никакого внимания, этот художник даже не смотрел в её сторону. Ничего не говорил, не спал, а сам рисовал и рисовал.

Его энергия цветов так подпитывает? Мамино печенье?

Спустя ещё три дня её начали бесить его тихие редкие вздохи, собственные неровные линии на этой дурацкой белой бумаге, бесконечные ряды картин, та муха у левого окна, и ещё целая куча мелочей.

Она пришла спастись от скуки, а нашла болото побольше.

– У меня ничего не получается, – среда, три часа дня. Она только что вернулась из дома после обеда и не увидела ничего нового. Время здесь остановилось.

– Ничем не могу помочь.

– Нет, можете! Вы рисовать умеете, а я нет.

Услышала смешок. Сегодня что-то изменилось? Она внимательно посмотрела ему в глаза.

Едва заметная улыбка появилась на его губах, а у глаз чётче прорезались тонкие морщинки. Он обвёл своей правой рукой пространство вокруг и пожал плечами.

– У меня тоже плохо получается, знаешь. Я ведь не Ван Гог какой-нибудь, но рисую.

Она не знала кто такой Ван Гог, но спор продолжить хотелось.

– Если вы плохо рисуете, то тогда я не знаю, что думать о себе.

Любитель цветов улыбнулся ещё шире, почти откровенно смеясь. Но она не находила в этой ситуации ничего смешного.

– Я бы не сказал, что у тебя плохие работы. Рисуй для себя и своего удовольствия, и всё со временем получится.

Нахмурилась.

– Ты ведь не для себя рисуешь, да?

В глаза смотреть она ему перестала, переведя взгляд на скомканные бумажки. Ей было неизвестно, откуда он знает правду, но но она действительно хотела поразить своих родителей или ребят, когда те вернутся домой после каникул.

А ещё ей просто с к у ч н о.

Риторический вопрос художника заставил её неуютно дёрнуть плечами. Она посмотрела на часы, слишком рано, но лучше уйти домой.

– До свидания.

Не ответил. Ну и ладно, чёрт с ним.

***

Острый наточенный карандаш проткнул тонкую бумагу.

– У меня не получается.

– Всё однажды получится.

В это верилось слабо, но лень одолела каждую её клетку тела. Сейчас даже не хотелось спорить, удивительно.

Вместо этого она медленно и плавно начала обводить место прокола на бумаге, то сильнее, то слабее надавливая на карандаш. Получилась непонятная воронка.

Она смяла очередной лист.

***

– Я предлагаю вам выгодную сделку, от которой трудно будет отказаться.

На её кухне стали пропадать продукты.

Кто бы мог подумать, что печенье тоже своего рода валюта?

Зато теперь он учил её рисовать, но не только цветы.

***

Каждый был увлечён своим делом, но она то и дело поглядывала в сторону его мольберта. В последнее время в их болоте царила атмосфера азарта.

– А у меня лучше получится нарисовать лилии.

Они кротко улыбались друг другу, а потом каждый хватался за своё оружие.

***

Одним утром (это был понедельник, начало сентября) к нему никто не пришёл. Он никогда бы не признался, но ему стало одиноко без этой надоедливой девочки с кучей обгрызанных карандашей и тележкой наглости впридачу.

Он подходил к двери, прислушивался и различал тихий привычный стук маленькой руки. А нет, в очередной раз показалось.

Но он вновь услышал его, вздохнул.

Открыл дверь.

И замер.

Перед его дверью лежала небольшая корзинка с цветами (он узнал в них цветки весенней яблони, белые лепестки с нежным розовым оттенком), сбоку аккуратно пристроилась записка и тонкий флакон.

«Они ненастоящие. Но духи творят чудеса» – было выведено неровным скачущим почерком.

На обратной же стороне было написано:

«Зайду к вам после уроков. Вы же не подумали, что я оставлю просто так все свои рисунки недоделанными?»

Старик засмеялся и закрыл дверь, с трепетом прижав к себе цветы.


End file.
